Demonio y Mujer
by Sybilla's Song
Summary: —Los declaro demonio y mujer —dijo el demonio pequeño y Rin rió.
1. I

**He escuchado una y otra vez la declaración de Sess y me muero. Esta parejita ha vuelvo a atormentarme :)**

* * *

**Demonio y Mujer**

* * *

Rin se sonrió al no aguantar más su felicidad. Se cercioró de que la enorme flor que traía prendida en el cabello siguiera fija en su lugar. Sí, ahí estaba, y todavía oler el polen que despedía, por lo que el olor a humana que tanto se quejaba el señor Jaken se apaciguaría un poco. Por nada en el mundo estropearía el día más feliz de su vida, espió el ramo de flores que tenía en sus manos y sonrió, todo estaba en su lugar. El demonio pequeño seguía hablando cosas relativas a la unión de los demonios y ella no podía oírlo tanto, ya que, si no estaba espiando las flores en sus manos y en su cabello, estaba espiando a su señor. Traía su cara de siempre, pero eso a ella no le molestaba, estar estoico no era igual a estar aburrido o fastidiado como en los humanos, y ella intuía que estaba igual de feliz que ella.

Sesshômaru captó que su protegida humana estaba mirándolo y desvió la vista del demonio pequeño que parloteaba para mirarla. Rin pronto se ocultó en el ramo de flores y reprimió una sonrisa, no era tiempo de mirarlo. Todavía no, luego podría expresar toda su felicidad y abrazarlo como el día anterior, que se armó de valor por primera vez. Al verlo aparecer entre los bosques, ella corrió a toda velocidad, dejando todo lo que tenía en las manos atrás, su felicidad la nublaba por lo que chocó con torpeza con su cola mullida y luego lo abrazó, aprovechando la euforia que le había causado el error. No le había parecido mal al demonio, ya que había puesto una de sus manos en su espalda mientras traía la misma expresión de ese día, frente al demonio pequeño.

—Rin —le dijo cuando ella dejó de abrazarlo—, ¿decidiste?

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió ella. Estaba segura desde el día que la había dejado allí, y ahora que era completamente una mujer, podía reafirmarlo. Como él mismo lo había dicho una vez, ellos estaban unidos, y como todo lo que había dicho el pequeño demonio le hacía sentido, de las obligaciones de cada demonio en una unión, más contenta se sentía de su decisión aunque no fuese un demonio.

—Los declaro demonio y mujer —dijo el demonio pequeño y Rin rió.

—Felicidades, señor Jaken. —Fue la primera en saludarlo, y trató de no abrazarlo porque la señora Jaken se podría enojar. Todavía no se acostumbraba a su olor humano, sus acciones humanas y su humanidad humana.

—Vámonos, Rin —dijo el demonio estoico. Jaken se tomaría unos días libres con su señora esposa verde y Rin sería la que acompañara a Sesshômaru por sus tierras. Ya tenía en la mente las indicaciones del recién casado para atenderlo, además de que ya podía abrazarlo pero eso Jaken no lo sabía.

* * *

_Espero no lo hayan encontrado muy ridículo :) a mí me gustó así como está. _

_Todavía me debato en hacer el SessRin definitivo, pero no lo logro, por mientras escribo este tipo de cosillas :D_

_Gracias por leer, se les quiere, SS._


	2. II

_Eeh, sí, lo seguí :D Ayer escribí 3 viñetas más siguiendo con la idea de que Jaken se casó y se fue xD Serán viñetas en donde mostraré cómo creo que se harían pareja bajo estas circunstancias. _

* * *

**Demonio y Mujer**

**Segunda Viñeta**

* * *

Cuando despertó, Sesshômaru estaba mirándola. Le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de girarse y seguir caminando. Rin se desperezó, restregó sus ojos y caminó lentamente mientras seguía con un pie dentro de sus sueños. Había olvidado lo mucho que se caminaba cuando se estaba en compañía de los demonios y la caminata del día anterior todavía se sentía en sus muslos entumecidos. Bostezó mientras observaba cómo el cabello de su señor ondeaba con su andar pausado y reprimió una sonrisa. Alargó un brazo para tocar una hebra platinada para luego dudar, no era correcto hacerlo, por mucho que quisiera sentirlo. Se castigó dejando sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda baja y tarareó una canción.

Sesshômaru se detuvo y Rin chocó con él. Las hebras de cabello la habían hipnotizado y despistado. El demonio gruñó y la mujer se asustó, eso normalmente sucedía cuando el señor Jaken decía o pensaba cosas que su señor no aprobaba, pero ella no estaba pensando en nada, solo quería tocar el cabello.

—Ocúltate, Rin. —Ella no reaccionó a tiempo y un ogro apareció sorpresivamente. El grito que pegó la humana lo hizo reír. Había captado su olor desde su guarida y deseaba devorarla. El aspecto feo del demonio y los dientes con carne putrefacta en las hendiduras la hicieron retorcerse de miedo y asco. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos y siguió gritando, cuando se le acabó el aire, notó que su señor la observaba desde las alturas ya que ella se había hincado para protegerse—. Ya puedes moverte.

—Sí —respondió y se apresuró a levantarse con una mano en el suelo y la otra a la altura de su hombro para equilibrarse. No supo cómo, pero la mano de Sesshômaru llegó a la suya para ayudarla a subir—. Muchas gracias, mi señor —indicó sonrojada, el vestido que llevaba puesto era inútil para acompañarlo al ser tan ceñido a sus piernas, quitándole movilidad. El demonio la observó y la mujer sintió que se fundía. Quería que dejara de mirarla pero a la vez quería que siguiera. Con la cara ardiendo se arrojó a su pecho y lo abrazó para ocultarse.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó estoico, por mera curiosidad.

—Solo me dio calor.

* * *

_¡SessRin al poder!_

_Cariños, SS._


	3. III

_Muy corto otra vez :( pero ya vendrán más largos... Me acostumbro al SessRin todavía :3_

* * *

**Demonio y Mujer**

**#3**

* * *

Se le escapó un gritito de asombro cuando llegó junto a él. El viento era fuerte que tuvo que dominar su cabello con sus manos para que no la golpeara como si fueran miles de látigos. El cabello de su señor, sin embargo, se le iba hacia atrás sin que le causara molestia alguna. Eso debía ser un poder demoniaco, sin duda. Allá abajo, el mundo parecía ser el mundo de las hormigas. Rin nunca imagino que podría caminar montaña arriba sin cansarse, se sonrió a sí misma aún con las mejillas coloradas por el ejercicio.

—¿Dónde iremos? —la dominó la curiosidad, quizás su amo planeaba mirar los territorios desde un plano más alto y luego descender, pero claro, ese sería el plan de una humana, no de un demonio. Sesshômaru se tomó su tiempo en responder.

Sus ojos indicaron nada más que al mundo de las hormigas. Rin no alcanzó a gritar sorprendida, ya que el demonio la tomó de la cintura con uno de sus brazos y saltó, ese fue el momento en que Rin gritó toda la capacidad de sus pulmones. Cuando sus cuerdas vocales estuvieron cansadas, aún les quedaban la mitad del camino en caída libre y Rin rezó sus últimas plegarias, aferrada a más no poder del cuello de su protector.

—Rin, ya puedes soltarte —escuchó, no, no quería soltarse, si lo llegase a hacer estaría muerta y aplastada, y si lo hacía mirando hacia abajo, su corazón se detendría del miedo—. Rin. —Abrió un ojo y luego el otro, detrás de su señor podía ver copas de árboles alzarse hacia el cielo, y no al revés. Estiró su pie y tocó tierra firme, y rio, feliz de seguir viva. Aun aferrada al cuello del demonio, la mujer se dio cuenta de la cercanía que tenían ambos, sus ojos repasaron una vez sus labios. Varias veces había visto a las chicas de la aldea hacerlo, pero ella jamás, y ahora que no volvería a la aldea a establecerse, esa era su única oportunidad. Miró los ojos del demonio y no había objeción alguna. Cerró sus ojos y se acercó…

—¡Señor Sesshômaru! —gritó Jaken montado en Ah-Un.

* * *

_Las amito, SS._


	4. IV

_Juro que se están alargando xD De a poco, de a poco. Este es mi entrenamiento en las montañas del SessRin. Y no las dejaré tranquilas con mis publicaciones diarias (?). La viñeta de pasado mañana es el doble de larga :P_

* * *

**Demonio y Mujer**

**#4**

* * *

—¿Cómo es su vida ahora, señor Jaken? —preguntó inclinándose sobre el dragón para ver al demonio pequeño sujetar las riendas, él se sonrió rememorando a su señora verde con una increíble satisfacción. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando su mirada encontró a Sesshômaru. Tener esposa y amo no eran compatibles, y la señora Jaken ya estaba echando fuego por la boca al no comprender su misión. El demonio era poderoso y sabía cuidarse solo, decía ella, además, definitivamente o quería aparearse con la humana apestosa que osó toquetearlo en su unión demoníaca, o al menos devorarla, como para que su señor esposo se estuviera metiendo en medio—. ¿Por qué se quedó en silencio?

—No molestes, Rin —resopló enfadado, tenía esa nueva misión en mente. El poderoso Jaken evitaría que Rin le diera cachorros al amo, lo haría por su bien y debía entenderlo. Había predicado odio hacia los humanos por demasiado tiempo como para echarlo todo por la borda. Tener a Rin cerca estaba bien… pero besarlo, no. Su esposa debía entenderlo.

Sesshômaru se detuvo en seco y le dedicó una mirada molesta. Su corazón dejó de latir y todo lo demás pareció quedarse en silencio. Rin no notó nada de lo que estaba pasando enfrente, o simplemente no quería verlo. Aunque agradecía que Jaken trajese al dragón consigo, y así aplacar el dolor de sus muslos, no estaba del todo tranquila. Quería estar al lado del demonio blanco, sentir el movimiento de su cabello al caminar, su respiración pausada y casi imperceptible, y su olor característico.

Rin saltó de Ah-Un y corrió hasta su señor, aprovechando que él se había detenido. Una vez a su lado, le sonrió y esperó a que él comenzara la marcha. Sesshômaru no supo lo que pretendía, Jaken tampoco, para el último la chiquilla solo quería arrojarse a sus brazos y besarlo. Y debía evitarlo, pero ¿cómo? Apretó fuertemente las riendas del dragón bajo sus garras esperando el desenlace.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el demonio, la mujer se rio nerviosa.

—Prefiero caminar, si no le importa, me está dando frío y la piel de Ah-Un está muy helada.

—Camina junto a mí —resopló entonces y se echó a andar nuevamente, evitando ver el sonrojo pronunciado de la humana. Jaken supo entonces que estaba perdiendo la batalla, Sesshômaru jamás alejaría a la criatura mortal de él, es más, la estaba acercando con cada día que pasaba. Rin se armó de valor y obedeció, caminó cerca de la cola del demonio mientras lo miraba de soslayo.

—Mi señor —dijo ella luego de unos pasos, la cara estoica de felicidad se había posado en su rostro, aunque solo ella lo veía—, me gustaría pasar nuevamente por el campo del otro día por una sandía.

Él asintió, Jaken se mortificó.

* * *

_Besoos, SS._


	5. V

_Un poco tarde pero aquí está :)_

* * *

**Demonio y Mujer**

**#5**

* * *

Jaken pescó algo en un río y ella fue la encargada de juntar leña para cocinarlo. Rin revoloteó alrededor del demonio blanco mientras lo observaba en todo momento, todo esto bajo la excusa de estar buscando pequeñas ramas y paja en una zona segura. De todos los ángulos él era perfecto. Se vio suspirando cada vez que él se movía, cuando se fue a sentar sobre un tronco o cuando posó una mano sobre las empuñaduras de sus espadas para descansar. Se apoyó sobre una ramita durante el tercer suspiro y ésta se rompió, Sesshômaru se percató de su pequeño accidente y ella aparentó haberlo hecho a propósito, le dedicó una sonrisa cándida y se volteó para armar la fogata con sus orejas rojas y avergonzadas.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —resopló Jaken con su presa entre las manos, había visto todo desde la ribera del río y todavía no terminaba de horrorizarse. Las emociones de Rin se estaban volviendo cada vez más evidentes y no tardarían en explotar. Adolescencia maldita, en los humanos se resumía en feromonas mortales, algo totalmente extraño para los demonios que vivían tanto que no existía ese abismo hormonal.

—Estoy apilando las ramas —le dijo distraída, rompió a la mitad una rama muy larga y la arrojó al montón. Con el rabillo del ojo volvió a espiar a su amo. Su mano se había vuelto a mover sobre las empuñaduras en una posición más cómoda.

—¡No hagas eso!

—¿El qué?

—No mires —susurró y con su báculo encendió la fogata, aprovechó el siseo del fuego para sentarse a su lado y comentar: —. Sé lo que pretendes con el señor Sesshômaru, pero ya sabes lo que pasará. Es sabido por todos que él detesta a los humanos, su orgullo no le permitirá tomarte como compañera.

—¿Él quiere eso? —indicó esperanzada, una cosa era imaginarlo y otra, muy distinta, era la insinuación de otra persona como espectadora.

—Eso no es lo que trato de decirte…

—¡Señor Sesshômaru! —gritó la chiquilla, dejó su cena atrás y se le acercó al demonio. Tímida, le preguntó si podía sentarse junto a él por el frío que hacía. Jaken no podía creer la excusa barata que la humana le había dado, teniendo una perfecta y funcional fogata a su disposición, y menos pudo creer que el demonio haya aceptado sin problemas. Ella se apoyó en su hombro y suspiró.

Jaken se preguntó si él podía hacer lo mismo, pero algo en su mente le decía que no.

* * *

_Sessho ama a Rin, ¡he dicho!, SS._


	6. VI

_Se van alargando :O Yo sabía que este entrenamiento serviría de algo (?) Sessho, ¡deja que te personifique y liberame del OoC!_

* * *

**Demonio y Mujer**

**#6**

* * *

Jaken estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas y volver con su señora esposa cuando Kohaku apareció en escena. El humano apareció montado en la gata gigante, saltó a buena altura de su lomo y aterrizó frente a ellos audazmente. Todo el impacto lo recibió en las rodillas pero eso a él no pareció importarle. Rin quedó inmediatamente maravillada ante la destreza del exterminador y lo recibió con aplausos apenas reconoció quién era. Saltó de Ah-Un y fue a abrazarlo. Sesshômaru no se inmutó ante las actitudes de su humana y solo miró estoico al chiquillo pecoso. Demonio contra exterminador ¡qué bien sonaba eso! Aunque claramente su señor sería el que lo derrotara en singular duelo con solo una mirada.

Literalmente, la salvación había caído del cielo.

—Kohaku, ¡qué sorpresa! —indicó Rin, el muchacho sonrió como pudo pero ella no lo notó. Algo ocurría y era evidente hasta para el dragón de dos cabezas.

—Sí, ¿qué te trae por acá, mocoso? —preguntó el demonio casado, su cara no podía aguantar su emoción, Rin solo lo atribuyó a que él también estaba feliz de verlo, que también extrañó sus largas ausencias y se sorprendía de sus nuevos atributos. Ahora era alto y varonil.

—Rin, hay algo que debes saber.

—Escúchalo, Rin, debe ser muy importante —sugirió Jaken, imaginando que pronto estarían casados, viviendo en la aldea de los humanos, trayendo más humanos al mundo, pecosos como el mocoso y molestos como la chiquilla. Aunque su amo no estaría contento en un principio, y quizás no los visitaría tanto como la humana quisiera, debería aceptarlo. Humanos con humanos y demonios con demonios. Pero… él tendría a su esposa y el señor Sesshômaru estaría solo. ¡Problema solucionado! Su esposa tomaría el espacio vacante de Rin, todo resuelto. Se felicitó a sí mismo hasta que sintió que la humana lloraba y el exterminador la consolaba. Sesshômaru frunció un poco el ceño y todo el resto fue tan rápido que ni el mismo gran Jaken pudo seguir los acontecimientos.

Pronto estuvieron en las afueras de la aldea humana. Su señora esposa no estaría contenta cuando llegara con todo esos olores encima. Ni siquiera con un día de restregarse en un río podría quitárselo de la piel, menos si ella pertenecía a una rama de la especie que tenía una nariz pequeña y desarrollada que hacía que tuviese mayor percepción que él.

—No puedo creer que nos trajeran acá. —Sesshômaru no dijo nada, tan estoico como podía llegar a ser, estaba fuera de la casucha de la anciana sacerdotisa sin ninguna objeción aparente. Uno que otro aldeano se alteraba por su presencia pero no era nada del otro mundo. Cualquiera diría que la anciana había vivido más que un demonio debilucho, pero ya estaba llegando a su fin esa buena racha de la anciana.

Se escuchaba a lo lejos el llanto de la protegida del demonio blanco, caminaba de un lado a otro acarreando cosas y canturreando mientras de la anciana no se le oía nada. Seguía viva, pero no por mucho.

Kohaku estaba sentado en el suelo, Sesshômaru parado con una de sus manos apoyada en la empuñadura de sus espadas, como a Rin le gustaba verlo. Jaken se relamió los labios en forma de pico y se acercó al humano. El silencio no le estaba ayudando a sus nervios.

—Oye, mocoso, ¿has pensado en casarte? —Directo al grano, supo que su señor captó sus intenciones por el cambio en la sensación ambiental, todo se sentía tenso.

—¿Casarme, señor Jaken? —preguntó el humano algo extrañado—. ¿Y terminar como mi hermana? No por ahora.

Sesshômaru tuvo suficiente y decidió sentarse sobre una roca… Y pararse inmediatamente cuando Rin apareció en la puerta de la casucha con la cara aún congestionada por el llanto.

—Señor Sesshômaru, señor Jaken, pueden irse si así gustan, esto llevará un tiempo.

—Ya escuchó, señor Sesshômaru, andando. —Victoria para el demonio verde, Rin era sensata al fin. Tiempo juntos y a solas para la humana y el exterminador y…

—Sandeces.

* * *

_¡Besshomarus para todas!_

_Amo a Kohaku, y me agrada del KohakuRin, pero ¡jamás lo usaré para denigrarlo! _


	7. VII

_Disculpadme D: Traer a Kaede me ocasionó problemas._

* * *

**Demonio y Mujer **

**#7**

* * *

La sacerdotisa había perdido la razón hace tiempo y confundía a todas las mujeres con su hermana. Al ver a Rin, sonrió y le comentó que ya estaba ensayando a usar el arco de buena forma para poder salir con ella y compartir el oficio, la humana lloró y se preocupó de seguirle la fantasía como pudo. La cantó, la limpió y la mimó, aunque no sabía si su verdadera hermana hacía eso hace años.

Al tercer día despertó temblando de frío, la miró con su ojo enceguecido y la llamó por su nombre, le dijo que debía cuidarse mucho ya que nunca se casaría ni tendría un hogar que cuidar. Horas después, la anciana se fue con una sonrisa en los labios.

Salió de la casa que compartió con la anciana tantos años, desaliñada y sucia luego de tantos días de claustro, en busca de solo una persona. El demonio estaba sentado bajo un frondoso árbol que había ocupado durante todos esos días como guarida, a vista y paciencia de los aldeanos que pasaban cerca. Parecía dormido aunque sabía que no era cierto, nunca dormía ni se desprendía de sus armas. Con cada paso que daba, las lágrimas irrumpían en sus ojos y el mentón temblaba con una hoja solitaria al viento. Se arrodilló ante él en un movimiento rápido y se desplomó mientras sus brazos se cerraban en su pecho. Se quebró, lloró y se mantuvo así hasta que se calmó.

—No quiero envejecer —resopló una vez recuperó el habla, el demonio no se inmutó. Esa era la maldición de ser humana. Mantuvo su mirada con la de ella y con pulgar en la mejilla secó la última lágrima que le quedaba, no tenía que responder a algo que era inevitable—. No quiero separarme de usted nunca, no me vuelva a alejar —pidió esta vez la humana y él se dedicó a asentir levemente sin cambiar su expresión. Rin se permitió una sonrisa queda y volvió a abrazarlo sin dejar de pensar en la mujer que la educó. Apoyó su cabeza en la armadura del demonio y así se quedó hasta que sus piernas se entumecieron.

A Kaede la enterraron ese mismo día y Rin llenó su tumba de flores. Sesshômaru la acompañó a la distancia, con su mirada clara clavada en la mujer. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando ella se reunió nuevamente con él para volver a la rutina, caminaron juntos por el bosque en silencio. El demonio con la vista en frente y la humana cabizbaja. Sesshômaru frunció el ceño.

—Rin —la llamó, ella levantó la vista para mirarlo, todavía tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados pero poco a poco estaba volviendo a ser la misma, con cada paso que daba y se alejaba de la aldea humana y del recuerdo de su anciana protectora—. ¿Quieres vivir en un lugar fijo?

—Señor Sesshômaru —resopló al no entender muy bien, aunque no parecía que planeara hacerla volver a la aldea. La humana abrazó una idea—. ¿Vivirá usted conmigo? —El demonio no respondió y ella sintió que estaba afirmando en silencio a medida que avanzaban por el bosque—. Viviré con usted, en el bosque o en una casa.

Sesshômaru asintió y el silencio volvió a envolverlos. Rin se sonrió y se aferró del brazo de su señor que su hermano alguna vez le había cortado con una nueva sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—No me importa casarme o cuidar un hogar. —Kaede seguía en su cabeza y finalmente había entendido a lo que se refería.

* * *

Gracias, lindas :)


	8. VIII

_Sí, sí, sí :D una viñeta más larga y a la 1:05 de la madrugada del martes. No iré a clases a las ocho :(_

* * *

**Demonio y Mujer**

**#8**

* * *

Cuando tuvo la cantidad suficiente de flores cortadas, se encaminó de vuelta hacia donde su amo, quien se encontraba a la sombra de un árbol. Se sentó junto a él y dejó su cosecha floreada frente a ella para luego separarlas de acuerdo al color. El demonio tuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que ¡por error! Rin presionó su pierna contra la de él. Sus ojos color oro divagaron en su posición, la humana estaba totalmente concentrada con lo que estaba haciendo por lo que definitivamente no había sido consciente. Cerró sus ojos otra vez, descansaba mientras su protegida se evadía con respecto a la sacerdotisa.

Los primeros días, Rin solo hablaba de las cosas que hacían mientras ella aún vivía y la cuidaba. Ahora, lo único que hacía era recoger flores y hacer coronas y arreglos mientras mordía sus labios y se succionaba la sangre de sus dedos cortados por las espinas que algunas de las flores tenía. Días actuando así impidieron que el demonio marchara como lo hacía normalmente y la humana olvidó pronto lo que era tener los muslos entumecidos.

—¡Mire! —exclamó una vez terminada una corona de flores de colores llamativos, Sesshômaru obedeció y observó lo que había creado. Asintió imperceptiblemente y volvió a lo suyo, oler el polen y oír su respiración excitada por su pecho inflado de orgullo ante su creación. La tumba de la sacerdotisa estallaría en colores la próxima vez que fuese a visitarla y eso la llenó de nostalgia—. Debo seguir practicando.

—Rin —interrumpió el demonio—, ya tendrás tiempo para eso. —La mortal no comprendió, en su mente solo habitaban flores para la sacerdotisa. Sesshômaru abrió nuevamente sus ojos para seguir hablando—. Debes alimentarte.

—Sí… —resolvió la humana, dejando a un lado su arreglo floral para pensar qué sería lo que comería esa tarde. En el bosque abundaban pequeños hongos y raíces comestibles pero nada de eso le apetecía, y estaban lejos de agua que le proporcionara peces o de algún arbusto frutal. Bufó, el día anterior se había acabado con las provisiones con las que había partido del asentamiento humano y ese día se sentía especialmente perezosa en cuando a la recolección de alimentos, por lo que miró de reojo a su señor demonio y se sonrió. Fingió un bostezo y se desplomó sobre su brazo. Si bien, Sesshômaru no se esperaba aquel gesto de la mortal, no hizo nada para demostrarlo y solo dejó que la humana se acomodara sobre él—. Tengo sueño. —No tardó en dormirse.

Despertó con un alboroto que cayó del cielo. Jaken y su esposa entraban en escena sobre el lomo de Ah-Un.

—¡Señor y señora Jaken! —Los saludó con una mano alzada. Jaken la fulminó con la mirada ante la cercanía que tenía con el demonio y su señora verde le propinó un golpe en la cabeza como respuesta. Rin no vio eso último ya que se levantó como pudo del suelo y apremió a su señor que hiciera lo mismo. Él obedeció al cabo de unos momentos de espera—. ¿Qué los trae por aquí? —preguntó la humana extasiada, le venía muy bien un tiempo junto a la nueva familia de demonios.

—Nada en especial —resolvió la señora con un tono molesto.

—Solo pasábamos por aquí —corrigió su esposo.

—Estaba a punto de comer.

—Pues aquí no veo nada comestible —volvió a decir ácidamente la señora y Rin se rió un tanto nerviosa, la había descubierto de holgazana.

—Jaken —resopló Sesshômaru con una orden muda y el sirviente supo qué era lo que pedía el demonio perro. Desapareció con su esposa a rastras y Rin los despidió de la misma forma que los había saludado, si bien, ella no sabía que solo se retiraban para traer comestibles, de alguna forma intuía que comería pronto sin mayor esfuerzo.

—¡Qué linda pareja forman! —indicó cuando ya no vio más al dragón en el cielo. El demonio le dio la espalda dispuesto a echarse a andar por los alrededores y a la humana le dieron ganas de abrazarle espontáneamente.

Cuando lo hizo, saltó a su espalda y cerró sus brazos entorno a su pecho. Era feliz con esa vida extraña y sin un techo fijo.

* * *

_Cada vez se hace más fácil escribir de ellos dos :) y la señora Jaken me gusta y no me gusta a la vez xD._


End file.
